givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime
The Given (ギヴン) anime adaption is based on the manga of the same name written by Natsuki Kizu. The Given anime aired on TV beginning on Jul 12, 2019, and concluding September 20, 2019, and was produced by Lerche Studio. The anime adaptation of Given was positively received by critics. In a review of episodes one and two for Anime News Network, Steve Jones called the series "one of the season's most emotionally resonant offerings," praising its soundtrack and Yamaguchi's direction. The series' writing, which Jones noted was "undercooked, but not egregiously so" in his initial review, was noted by Jones as improving in subsequent episodes. Specific praise was given to the relationship between Mafuyu and Ritsuka, with Jones calling it "one of the most compelling anime romances of the year." In a review for Crunchyroll, Adam Wescott called Given "the best show you aren't watching right now," giving specific praise to its sound and lighting design. Episode 11 aired Thursday, September 19, 2019. Introduction "One day, Ritsuka Uenoyama meets Mafuyu Sato and his broken guitar. Seeing the guitar gives Ritsuka feelings of nostalgia, so he decides to repair it. Ritsuka feels like he has no choice but to teach him the guitar, but when he hears Mafuyu’s singing, it pierces his heart. Ritsuka invites Mafuyu into his band and the distance between them changes. However, it seems as if Mafuyu, who can’t express his emotions well, is trapped in his own past." Cast * Ritsuka Uenoyama - Yuuma Uchida * Mafuyu Sato - Shougo Yano * Haruki Nakayama - Masatomo Nakazawa * Akihiko Kaji - Takuya Eguchi * Yuki Yoshida - Yuuki Shin * Yayoi Uenoyama - Shimamura Yū * Ugestu Murata - Shintarō Asanuma * Hiiragi Kashima - Fumiya Imai * Shizusumi Yagi - Taito Ban * Ryou Ueki - Hirosato Amano * Shougo Itaya - Kengo Takanashi * Kasai - Ayaka Asai * Waka Kurihara - Umeka Shouji * Tsubaki - Mitsuki Nakae * Yatake Koji - Ryouta Takeuchi Episodes Staff * Original Creator - Natsuki Kizu * Director - Hikaru Yamaguchi * Series Composition - Yuniko Ayana * Character Design - Mina Oosawa * Animation Director - Mina Oosawa * Art Settings - Tsunato Eiko * Art Director - Honda Kohei * Color Design - Kaguchi Dairo * Director of Photography - Serizawa Naoki * Assistant director of photography - Nakagawa * Director of CG - Mizuno Tomoya * Edit - Ito Toshie * Sound Director - Kikuta Hiromi * Music - Michiru * Animation Producer - Higa Yuji & Akita Nobuto * Production - Given Production Committee Animation Production * Lerche Airing Information *The TV anime "Given" began broadcasting on Fuji TV "Noitamina" and other stations from 24:55 on July 11, 2019. Theme Songs Opening Song * Kizuato by Sentimental Ending Song * Marutsuke by given Anime Promotional Images Given Anime Poster.png|Initial poster featuring Mafuyu Given Voice Cast.png|Voice cast announcement Given Main Cast.png|Mafuyu, Ritsuka, Haruki and Akihiko Anime broadcast date.png|Broadcast announcement featuring the cast and their instruments Voice reveal June 13 2019.png|Ugetsu Murata and Hiiragi Kashima voices announced June 13th, 2019 Trivia * Given will make history as the first-ever BL anime to air on NoitaminA, Fuji TV's anime programming block. * The anime was first announced at the Fuji TV Anime Press Conference 2019 announced on March 14th. * The anime broadcasting on Fuji TV would air on Thursdays at 24:55 for Episodes 1-8 but was soon changed to Wednesdays. * Episode 11 brought the announcement of the Given Movie scheduled to air 2020. * The majority of the episode titles in Given are references to British alternative rock songs, Ritsuka's favorite genre of music; episode nine is titled after the original song performed in the episode. Category:Anime Category:Media